For example, a spent nuclear fuel (a spent nuclear fuel rod) generated in a nuclear power plant is stored and preserved in a nuclear fuel storage facility. In addition, the spent nuclear fuel is housed in a rack cell of a fuel storage rack as a nuclear fuel assembly bundled by a grid, and stored in a storage pit of a nuclear fuel storage facility. Here, water is stored in the storage pit, and a plurality of nuclear fuel storage racks are arranged and stored in the water. Accordingly, decay heat is cooled and removed to be maintained at a value less than critical value, and radiation is shielded.
The nuclear fuel storage rack is configured such that a plurality of rack cells extending in an upward/downward direction and arranged in vertical and horizontal directions are formed. For example, the nuclear fuel storage rack is manufactured by disposing boron-added stainless steel plates in a square lattice shape and welding and connecting neighboring steel plates, or manufactured by disposing prismatic bodies of boron-added stainless steel pipes in a zigzag shape and welding and connecting corner sections of the neighboring prismatic bodies (for example, see Patent Document 1).